my cinderella story
by Daydreamer221
Summary: the daily life of mary santiago and joey parker
1. Chapter 1

My Cinderella Story

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Another Cinderella story or the characters in it-**_

**I woke up the sound of my so called''stepmom''calling me, ever since my mom died 10 years ago I've been living here with Dominique and her most annoying daughters, mostly doing all there chores for them," you should be graceful for everything I'm giving you" says Dominique all the time.**

**"What's wrong" "I'm partying late with some friends tonight .I expect to every chore done and the house clean when I come back home". More like you'll be coming home drunk and pass out on the front yard. I wonder who would want to party with a freak like her. "fine" I said as I made my way to the kitchen to make the brats breakfast, after I was done I got dressed for school. hopped on my skate board and made my way to school.**

**"hey girl". said Tami, my best friend since ever . she's been there for all this time "good morning Tami" I said. just as I felt to strong arms hug me from behind" good morning beautiful" said Joey as I turned around " good morning to you too". I said smiling as he leaned down and caught my lips with his. the most amazing feeling came over me, I waved my hand through his hair unwilling to pull back but I had to unless we both enjoy detention" we're going to be late, lets go" I Said untangling myself from his arms but that only made him hold me tighter" sure but right after this" he leaned down and brushed our lips together .as we pulled back, I felt my face heat up when I noticed that Tami and Dustin had the biggest smile on there faces" lets go" said Tami "unless you two would rather make out instead of going to class" she said teasing" shut up,lets go"im sure my face was red as a tomatoe,we each made our way into classes,I got in class and sat in my chair**

**Dropped my bag to the side**

**This is going to be a long day**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A\N:hello there. this is my very first fanfiction I really hope you guys like it,and please review<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

My Cinderella Story

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Another Cinderella story or the characters in it-**_

I snapped out of the daydream I was in when my history teacher called my name out to get my attention, god I felt so embarrassed , I grew up liking history , but as time passed , my interest in history grew weak and my love for dancing grew stronger , I could dance forever , the only problem was that Dominique was always on my back , keeping me busy , which reminds me , she told me this morning to come home early and start making dinner for her VERY IMPORTANT guests tonight , I wonder who they are?

Finally the bell rang saying that classes for the day were over , I had exactly 1 hour to get home and start making food for tonight . as I walked over to my locker , I found Joey leaning against it , with that smile on his face that takes my breath away every time , I smiled automatically as he held out his arms for a hug , when I reached him , he held me there in his arms strongly , as if he was savoring the moment , I could stay in his arms for days , I was so head over heals for him , but he doesn't know that , yet ,actually I don't know when I'll tell him , I just don't think I'm ready , I mean what if I tell him and he doesn't feel the same way I feel , I'll feel so stupid and probably lose him forever.

"hey" he said as he started to pull out of the hug.

"hi" I said with a smile.

"are you doing anything tonight , I was thinking that we can maybe go catch a movie and dinner afterwards, what do you think?"

"Joey I would love to , but I cant ,domifreak is having guests over tonight, and if im not there ,god only knows how long she'd ground me for"

"I understand" he said kind of disappointed.

"but I promise to make it up for you Saturday" I offered with a smile.

"you actually thought I was gonna let you go without anything in return?'' he said ,chuckling.

I laughed with him "no , I know you too well"

Then he said" cant argue about that now , can we?"

"nope"

"alright let me give you a ride home"

"okay , lets go"

We laughed through out the whole ride , him making lame jokes , me laughing at how silly he was being , at last we made it to my house , he pulled over and said" can I have a kiss before I leave?" he was just too cute.

"of course , anything for you" I laughed

Then he leaned in and caught my lips in a breath taking kiss , and that was it , it felt like heaven , my head was spinning with else but his name , but then he slowly came to a stop , realizing we were kind of making out in his car in front of people walking by.

I felt my face heating up as he laughed , I gave him one last peck on the cheek.

"see you later"

"okay" he said still laughing.

I got out of his car and started heading to his house , preparing myself for the load of work I have for the day , not to mention the two tests I had for tomorrow, math and chemistry

Crap

A\N: hello my loved ones ,lol,I hope you like this chapter ,and im so sorry I took like forever to update

Do you see that button that says review , that little button can save lives , including mine sooo REVIEW and if you have any ideas for this story or any of my other fan fictions , just private message me !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I do not own Another Cinderella story or the characters in it-

A/n: sooo sorry i took long to update ;-( I was running out of ideas for this chapter. Again im so sorry.

M.P.O.V

I took a quick glance at the clock and realized it was already 4:30 pm. Which means guests will be arriving im two hours. I quickly changed into a fitting t-shirt and some sweatpants.

It was now 5:45 pm. And i managed to finish all the cooking. Domofreak finally got some servers to serve the food after my little accident when joey and his family Came over last time. Which gives me time to study without having to run from here to here. I got to my room and got started on my homework.

A little more than thirty minutes later the "VIP" guests Arrived. I wanted to see who they were. But then again i cant risk getting caught. I feel like im in mission impossible. I laughed at the though.

A minute later i got a text.

Tami:" whatcha doin?"

Me:"its what are you doing. Is dustin that contagious ? Lol. Nothing. Just finished my homework :p"

Tami:"lmao. I think he is! Did you study for math and chem?"

Me:"I didn't study for them ;( i don't think ill study for the math one. Its pretty easy and simple. But I'm about to start on the chem."

Tami:"ill let you get to it then. TTYL"

Me:" see you later"

After i was done. I got up to see if everything in the kitchen was going well. But then i realized no one was on the table. And i heard sounds coming from the freaks bedroom. This is too disgusting. I returned to my room.

It was almost ten o'clock when the"guest" left. I creeped out of my window to see who it was. Which i now realized it was someone famous I've seen on music channels. But i just couldn't remember who.

I thought of texting joey. But then i thought he might be busy or made other planes. So i grabbed my music player and put my earphones in. Playing the music load enough that i couldn't hear anything around me. Falling asleep.

I woke up around 3 in the morning realizing my ears were hurting because of the earphones and the music still playing. After that i couldn't sleep at all. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
